Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by StarAsh63
Summary: Harry Potter, everyone knew, wasn't very aware of wizard rules but there is one he'll never forget... ONESHOT!


Harry and Draco's relationship was still sending shock waves through Hogwarts. No-one, besides Hermione and Blaise, ever saw it coming, but no-one questioned it, not after the huge public show of affection *cough a very heated snogging session cough* in the Great Hall the day after the announcement.

It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and the first year that he didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him. He had Draco, he found out who his true friends were and he couldn't be happier... well maybe if Voldemort was dead... but that git simply refused to die.

On New Year's Eve Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and Pansy were all lying on beds that had been placed in one of the many rooms in the Malfoy Manor. Each had their own except for Harry and Draco, who were sharing. It was about 11am and everyone was awake except for Draco, he wasn't asleep… more like passed out. He'd drunk more than the others combined the night before and no one expected him to be gracing the world with his presence anytime soon. So the other five had decided that it was breakfast time.

It was now 12.30 in the afternoon and Harry was getting anxious… Draco still hadn't gotten out of bed and there was only three and a half hours until the guests started to arrive for the party. It usually took the Slytherin 3 hours to get ready for such an important party (His words not Harry's), and the brunette knew that if he wasn't woken up soon he would be well and truly pissed that he didn't have enough time to make himself look presentable. To Harry, Draco always looked presentable… well maybe closer to shaggable… but that's not the point.

So this train of thought had led to the Gryffindor standing next to their bed looking down at his boyfriend and trying to prod him awake for the last 10 minutes. He was getting angry.

"Merlin! Draco, wake the fuck up!"

No movement.

"Okay, seriously, Draco if you don't get up right now I will tickle you until you do! Do you hear me?"

Draco Malfoy does NOT like to be tickled… in fact he'd probably kill anyone who tried to subject him to that horrible torture. Okay so he probably wouldn't kill Harry, because of all that "True love" crap. But he'd definitely make him pay… painfully.

"Harry! You can't do that!" that was Hermione.

"But Mione…" came the whiny reply "why not?"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." She said matter-of-factly.

"Say what? Mione are you speaking Latin? I don't speak Latin."

The witch let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes I'm speaking Latin. And I know you can't… but really Harry you should know what that means."

Ginny, Blaise and Pansy who had been sitting on their respective beds since Harry had started to try and wake Draco, all laughed at this. They all knew perfectly well what it meant and both Blaise and Pansy knew it was true from personal experience.

Harry flicked narrowed eyes toward them; effectively shutting them up… he'd gotten good at glaring, thanks to Draco.

"Well I don't. So what does it mean and what has it got to do with waking the Slytherin Prince over here?"

"It _means_ never tickle a sleeping dragon. Honestly Harry, it's on the Hogwarts crest. And it applies to this situation because as you DO know Draco means dragon. Therefore you really shouldn't tickle him when he's asleep. It won't end well."

Harry scoffed at that.

"Of course it won't end well. It's Dray. And if I don't wake him up it'll be even worse…"

Hermione cut him off "Yeah okay Harry. I wish you luck with that. Me? I'm getting out of the room. Have fun."

And with that she left the makeshift bedroom, closely followed by the other three, who all shot Harry sympathetic looks over their shoulders.

"Well that was weird" Harry muttered to himself "I can handle Draco."

And the brave Gryffindor broke the golden rule.

Five minutes later saw Harry hiding behind a table (that he had transfigured from a bed) that was lying on its side. He had had to do it to avoid the many curses flying from Draco's wand.

"What the fuck Potter? You know I hate being tickled! AND I was asleep! Honestly what the hell were you thinking? You Idiot!" The Slytherin was fuming. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

A very over the top reaction if you ask the brunette. Of course he wouldn't say so right now. Not with the fear of losing a body part or worse…

"I'm sorry Draco! Come on, babe, we need to get ready for the party!"

"No we don't! I need to sleep!"

"Draco it is 1 o'clock. The guests will be here in three hours!"

"I know that you… wait what?" it sounded as though Draco had stopped with the curses so the Gryffindor carefully ventured out from behind his make-shift barrier.

"They'll be here in three hours?"

"Oh Merlin! Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier, you git?"

"Are you kidding me? After what just tried to do to me, now you're yelling at me because I didn't wake you up earlier? Honestly. You. Are. Such. A. Prat."

"Yeah well… Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

And to this day Harry Potter has not tickled a sleeping dragon.


End file.
